Shameful Cuteness
by Miss.Wendalyn
Summary: Yuki is just your average vampire and she's spooky to the bone. But what happens when she meets someone to add a sprinkle of adorableness to her life.
1. Sugar, Spice and all things Spooky

_Hey guys this is my first my sims fanfic. Sorry if it sucks I just thought this was a good idea. I probably take a while to update because I have GCSEs coming up so Revising I must. _

_I hope you enjoy_

_._

**The Epic tales of Mr Blinky and Yuki the Vampire **

**Chapter 1 Mindless drabbles**

Yuki was just your average girl, except for her unfortunate face biting habits. Yes Yuki was a vampire. She watched a LOT of spooky anime cartoons and would never miss a single rerun of the classic British sitcom, "May I Bite Your Face?"

After moving to Mizukawa Yuki had been more of a shut in than when she lived in Spookane. Yuki had a terrible secret that she could never reveal to her fellow Goths and creepy associates. If they were to find out she could never call herself a vampire in good conscience again.

Yuki sat on her sofa staring into the glassy eyes of Mr. Blinky who stared back intensely while the ending theme of _Vampire Ninjas_ blaring from the TV. She loved Mr. Blinky, he was the fluffiest kitty that she'd ever seen and he was twice a cute with his little cape and boots.

"Yuki thinks you are the cutest kitty in the whole world, so cute in fact Yuki couldn't even think about biting 's face. Never ever ever." Yuki squealed jumping up and running to her fridge and dug around for the bottle of milk she bought earlier very stealthily hiding from her friends. She poured the milk into saucer and put it on the counter before taking into her arms and depositing him on the same surface.

The cuteness of the kitten lapping up milk was so immense she couldn't help but squeal in delight.

Yuki reminded herself to thank Wendy for convincing her to go to her house for the sleepovers, without that her poor kitty would be homeless, sad and alone. The sleepover was fun too and Yuki didn't try to bite anyone's face for a whole three hours, which was a new record for her and a new record meant a new sticker in her scrapbook from FaceBiters Anonymous (Wendy convinced her to go to Elmira's Library where they often held many self help groups every week).

Thinking about it Wendy usually visited around this time with something new to hoard, but she was late, very late. And Yuki couldn't go to look for her because she'd lost her umbrella so she'd turn into ash and who'd look after Blinky?

Yuki cautiously made her way over to the door and peered out. There were clouds littering the sky but it was still to risky to make the journey through the desert. Maybe if she ran really fast she could zip to Wendykins' house in no time flat just as solid as she was now. Yuki extended her arm into the sunlight but recoiled almost instantly as she saw the grey particles drifting from her arm.

"Yuki doesn't like the sun. It's mean to Yuki." The vampire muttered returning to the TV and the next episode of Vampire Ninjas. Wendy would come soon. She better come soon or Yuki might just risk her life and have to set her 'Days gone without Face biting' counter back to a big fat zero.

_Sorry if it sucks._

_Please review, criticism is welcomed but please keep it constructive rathe_r _than mean._

_I also welcome compliments too. _

_Huggles from _


	2. The not so great escape

_Heya guys!_

_Sorry I took so long to update, but I had to revise for my physics GCSE and fail it miserably because I forgot what an immersion heater is. _

_Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter._

oOoOo

Chapter 2

Yuki's current situation had slipped from bad to infinitely worse. Season 5 of Ninja Vampires was canceled, May I Bite Your Face? Had been interrupted by a science fiction movie marathon hosted by the town's resident mega-geek Vic Vector and Mr. Blinky's milk supply was depleting at an alarming rate.

"Don't worry Mr. Blinky, Yuki is sure Wendykins will come round any day soon and we can ask her to get her stuff." Yuki cooed scratching behind the cat's ear causing him to purr in delight. Of course Yuki had been repeating that for the last several days but 'Wendykins' had yet to arrive at the vampire's door step with her bag of goodies as per usual.

The daily routine of pacing, cat petting, channel flicking and reading the self help book entitled 'Bloodlust, Friend or Foe' (written by Count Dracula's grandson Steve who happened to be a good friend of Yuki's back in the good old days of romping around Spookane) was soon to be shattered as thunder clapped and the banging of her door could be heard. Yuki panicked, grabbed Mr. Blinky and shoved him in a rucksack. Yuki almost made it to a window when a voice fought its way through the storm and white noise of the television.

"Yuki are you in? It's your turn to hold the séance," Shouted the familiar voice of Ray "We've all done it now!"

Yuki coughed and put on a low voice. "There is no Yuki here, strange man Yuki is busy biting faces in the forest."

"Well then, who are you?"

"I am Boris the ghost of Mizukawa beach" Yuki then realized her error when her spooky friends began to ram the door down, ecstatic at the thought of another ghost beside Cassandra.

There was no time to lose so Yuki took a running jump, smashing through her window and began sprinting towards the town.

oOoOo

Wendalyn hummed along to her stereo trying to drown out the storm. Storms had never frightened as a child but she found the crescendo created by the clouds and the thud of rain on the rooftops rather distracting and distraction led to low productivity, and when everyone left, right and centre is asking you to make them some ridiculously elaborate furniture item, low productivity led to angry letters and people waking you up at two in the morning demanding you continue work. So for the last week Wendy had been up to her neck in orders and didn't dare leave workshop in fear of Ms. Nicold and the feather boa of death. Luckily Wendalyn kept a fully stocked fridge in there anticipating situations like these.

An unwelcome gust of wind chilled her to the bone and Wendy turned her head to se the door hanging open and a bedraggled Yuki and cat in the doorway. The soaking vampire dashed towards her friend pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Y-yuki are you ok?"

Her friend shook her head began sobbing, "Yuki nearly killed Mr. Blinky!"

oOoOo

_I'm sorry for how bad and short it was._

_Please review._

_Huggles from Miss. Wendalyn_


	3. Council of Pwwnmafletbu

**Hey Guys it's been ages since I've updated: (**

**Buuut I am now so that's okay :3**

**Sorry if it sucks…**

**oOo**

**Chapter 3 **

Mr. Blinky and Yuki sat on Wendalyn's sofa..

It had been an hour since Yuki had burst into Wendy's workshop dripping water on the new carpet and now the soggy vampire sat curled on the large blue sofa under a blanket. Yuki was still sobbing quietly hugging a box of tissues (Mr. Blinky was to busy chasing after some string) while Wendy, their host, sat opposite with the hammer she carried to protect herself from requests of the angry towns people still in her left hand.

"You have a big problem on your hands." Wendalyn muttered, twirling the hammer like a baton.

"Wendykins, tell Yuki what to do!" The vampire finally spoke and Wendy turned away from the drawing of a salon chair she was supposed to create.

"About what? Your currently droopy hair or you nearly drowning your cat?" The box of tissues sailed through the air and hit its target. "Ow…."

"Yuki needs a serious answer!" She demanded clenching her fists; there was a dangerous glint in the vampire's eyes, a glint that could only mean a face biting was in store.

Wendy backed away towards the phone. She grabbed it and began dialing the emergency services until she hear Yuki's next few words "What a great idea Wendykins!"

"Yeah it is a great idea…." Wendy smiled nervously, "What is my great idea again?"

Yuki let out a sigh, "You've forgotten already? You are silly Wendykins! You're going to call all of your friends so they can help with Yuki's problems."

That was a pretty good idea… _Why didn't think of that? _Wendy cursed silently.

_oOo_

By two in the morning Wendy's council of '_People who won't nag me about furniture long enough to be useful_' had gathered around Mayor Rosalyn's' broken table (it had been in the shop for a couple of months but Wendy had to deal with the violent clients first).

Makato sat rigidly still, gazing blankly into space. Opposite her sat Jenny jotting things down in her fanfiction notebook while Dolly Dearheart pretended to have a meaningful conversation with her Tina doll.

Yuki looked concerned; she wasn't exactly expecting _normal _people to help out. Yuki was expecting well… not those guys. Even Wendy had her doubts but in the early hours of the morning her options were limited.

The two sat at the head of the table then Wendy coughed to gain everyone's attention and began to speak.

"I have called you hear today to discuss a very important matter concerning our dear friend Yuki," She gestured to the vampire who gave a little wave at the mention of her name. "I think I shall let her tell you so you can best understand." At this Wendy left the table and waded through the sea of furniture to the coffee machine.

"Well Yuki found Mr. Blinky, my kitty, and he is really cute and Yuki loves him soooo much. Yuki loves him so much that she ordered a kitty palace from the interweb. Now Yuki has encountered a massive problem… Mr. Blinky is sooo cute that if Yuki's friends found out she would be shunned and may be forced to go on a face biting spree to fill the empty void where Yuki's friends once were but that void will never be filled so the biting of faces will continue forever!" The vampire had brought herself to tears.

_I bet she wished she hadn't thrown those tissues at my head now._

The council sat silently for a few minutes, well almost silent you could hear Wendy's gasps every time she swallowed scalding coffee, until Makato offered a suggestion.

"Have you considered terminating the creature's power source?" This was not a clever thing to say as it caused Yuki to lunge across the table at the girl as she kept repeating 'Would you like to sign my yearbook?'

Wendy definitely needed more coffee if she was getting through this tourture. At least the coffee would hopefully give her buzz strong enough to out run Yuki if she went on a rampage.

**oOo**

**A/N **

**Sorry if it sucks but hey.**

**Please review :3**


End file.
